Love Triangle
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Kikyo falls in love with Inu Yasha's enemy...Sesshomaru
1. Love Triangle

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. So, don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyway if you tried. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo sat on the edge of a cliff, looking at the beautiful view. "The forest looks like it's getting prettier each year." She said. She was so into the moment that she didn't even realize that Sesshomaru was standing behind her.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" He asked. Kikyo turned around, and gasped. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" She said, as she got up.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "I don't want anything, except the Tetsusaiga." He answered. Kikyo drew her bow and arrow, and aimed it at his heart. Sesshomaru stepped back to avoid it, even though he could have snapped the arrow in half if he wanted to.  
  
"Shoot if you want, but that won't solve anything." He said. His voice was calm (as usual). Kikyo didn't know what to do. Knowing that he was right, she put the arrow down.  
  
"What do you want me for?" She asked, while putting the bow across her shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Just tell me where my half-whit brother Inu Yasha is." He said clutching his fists. Kikyo knew that Sesshomaru had a bad rep with Inu. She smirked. "I don't know where he is. He could be millions of miles away from here. Besides, he's not my problem!" She yelled.  
  
"But you did love him, if I am not mistaken." He said. Her heart sank. She did love Inu Yasha. She loved him with all her heart. How could he say something like that; especially after what she has been through?  
  
"True, I did. But he loves someone else now; and we move on. I sealed him away after all. He wouldn't be interested in me after that." She said, trying to move pass him. He stepped in front of her, with a quick movement.  
  
"True, he does love someone else.that girl."  
  
"Kagome? Yeah, he loves her. I can tell! "She said. Kikyo got out of his way, and walked towards a nearby tree, where she sat between the long roots. She buried her head in her arms, as she cried.  
  
Sesshomaru walked toward her, and knelt down. "Well if he doesn't love you . I do." He said, as he lifted her head.  
  
She wiped away her tears, and smiled. "You're just saying that. You're supposed to be heartless." She said, now standing up.  
  
"Walk with me Kikyo." He said holding out his hand. Given the choice, she accepted. The two walked toward the well (the well Kagome climbed out of) without saying a word.  
  
When they finally reached the well, he turned to her now holding both hands. Kikyo felt nervous. {Is he proposing to me?} She thought. "Well, don't you love me Kikyo?" He asked.  
  
"Weeellllllll I don't know." She said.  
  
{*FACE FAULT*}  
  
"Honestly Sesshy, what would make you think I would ever love you?" She joked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, making her feel uneasy.  
  
"What's the matter? Is there something in my eye?" She asked.  
  
{*FACE FAULT*}  
  
"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you're beginning to act like Inu Yasha." She joked.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her, which made her gasp.  
  
"Would Inu Yasha do this?" He asked. He leaned in closer, kissing her. Without a doubt, she accepted.  
  
White hair mixed with black, and time seemed to stop for the two. There were no thoughts flowing in their heads. Kikyo wrapped her arms around the back of Sesshoumaru's neck, as they continued to kiss.  
  
The kiss seemed endless. (It really did. I have been keeping time, and it's pretty long 0_0)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Songo were walking through the forest, looking for Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Where the heck are they?!" Inu Yasha said. The two shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Beats me. We've been with you the entire time." Songo answered, as she shifted the gigantic boomerang to her other shoulder.  
  
"Is that boomerang troubling you Songo?" Miroku asked. Songo nodded. "Yeah, if you carry something like this for 22 hours, it would." She said. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed on him. "Why?" She said.  
  
"It just looked heavy." He answered. Songo was surprised. "You know, for a perverted monk, you sure do care." She said.  
  
"Well, I don't want anything bent outta shape." He said.  
  
{*BANG!!!*}  
  
"That'll teach Hentai!" She said to Miroku, whose feet were sticking outta the ground.  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. A shocked expression appeared on his face. "Kikyo!" He said under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Asked the concerned Songo.  
  
"Hey isn't that Kikyo with someone?" Miroku asked.  
  
The three walked into the clearing, only to see the unexpected couple kissing.  
  
"Go for it Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha was totally ticked off.  
  
"Kikyo! How could you! I thought we had something going between us!" He yelled.  
  
Kikyo turned to Inu Yasha in shock. "Oh, Inu Yasha! It isn't what you think." She cried. "Don't talk to me wench!" He yelled.  
  
"Language Inu Yasha." Warned Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha's heart sank. Sesshomaru?" He asked.  
  
"Well you love Kagome!" Kikyo cried. "You can't have the both of us!"  
  
"I don't Kagome. I am not even interested in her; but why does it have to be him?! My brother?" He asked.  
  
Tears came to his eyes. He was really hurt. He really loved Kikyo, and he couldn't believe she would go behind his back with his enemy who happened to be his brother. He wiped them away, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru's hand began to glow a bright green (and you all know what that means ^_^)  
  
Kikyo ran in between them. "Stop! I won't let you do this because of me!" She yelled.  
  
"You stay outta this!" He yelled.  
  
"You would do this Sesshomaru. First you want the Tetsusaiga, and now you want Kikyo?! "He said.  
  
"Well, I guess I got two things I want now." He smirked.  
  
"Oh boy, this doesn't look good Songo?" Miroku said, while they watched the two siblings stare at each other, getting ready to fight.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authoress- Pretty good huh?  
  
Sesshomaru- Well not really. It would have been better if my brother and his friends weren't in it.  
  
Authoress- 0_0  
  
Sesshomaru- Oh Kami-samma.  
  
The Authoress glomps him silly.  
  
Sesshomaru- HELP!!! JAKEN.RIN.ANYONE!!!!!!!!! *starts crying* 


	2. You Mean Love Square

A/N: OK chapter 2 is up. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I hope chapter 2 is as good as chapter 1.  
  
Inu Yasha: *smirks* Yeah right. If you ask me it sucks.  
  
Torisakura: *Death glare* what you say hanyo?  
  
Sesshomaru: *evil laugh*  
  
The skies were calm and blue, holding white fluffy clouds. Everything was calm, but down below, there was a confrontation. Miroku and Songo stood on the sidelines of the battle that took the Inu group by surprise. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stood across from each other, both wanting to tear each other's throat out. And poor Kikyo was stuck in the middle, wishing she was dead...again.  
  
"Stop stalling, and fight!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru only answered with a smirk. Suddenly, his glowing hand formed the green glowing whip (we all come to know ^_^).  
  
"Very well hanyo, but don't expect yourself to win." He said in a calm arrogant voice.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking the same thing, but reversed." Smirked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Prepare yourself for the worst Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Bring it on Fluffy!" Inu Yasha answered. This really ticked off Sesshomaru. Being insulted by his own brother.especially that word. All heck broke loose.  
  
He lunged at Inu Yasha; whip in hand, as he attempted to cut him down to size.Literally. Luckily, Inu Yasha got out of the way, by jumping back a few feet.  
  
"Tetsusaigaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! He yelled, as he charged towards his youkai of a brother. The famous Tetsusaiga glowed a brilliant yellow, as it grew from a mere katana to a gigantic pirate-like sword.  
  
"That's it! You've really pissed me off this time Sesshomaru; after I'm done with you, you'll wish we were never related!" He thought to himself.  
  
{Clank} the tetsusaiga and the whip clashed together. The impact felt so tense, that you would almost thought the ground was shaking.  
  
As the fight continued, Kagome and Shippo, who were walking though the woods stumbled into the battlefield. They had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Miroku, Songo, what's going on?" Kagome asked, as they safely watched the fight from the sidelines. The two looked at her with the death glare.  
  
"You know, it's your fault!" Songo said. Kagome had no idea what she was talking about (of course she had no idea; she wasn't here)  
  
"W-what did I do?" She asked. Miroku stood closer to them and simply answered.  
  
"Well this is what happened. Inu Yasha found Kikyo kissing Sesshomaru, and got pissed off. Obviously Inu Yasha still cares about her." He explained.  
  
"Wow! Now that's what I call a love triangle." Kagome said folding her arms.  
  
"You mean a love square. Kikyo thinks that he loves you, and not her and.well...that's what happened." He said. Kagome was confused. "A love square? Wow, that's a new one." She thought to herself.  
  
"Well hopefully, she doesn't see me, or there will be two battles." She said.  
  
Shippo, became frightened and climbed on top of Kagome's shoulder for safety. "Will this ever end?" He asked. They all shrugged at his response. There was nothing they could do, but watch and pray.  
  
The two still fought, with Kikyo still in the middle. She finally had enough. "I can't have them fighting over me. I still care about Inu Yasha, but I love Sesshomaru. Why can't he understand that?" She thought. She ran to the other side, where the Inu group stood. That's when she noticed Kagome.  
  
"Uh-oh. She sees me; I'm in for it now." Kagome thought. She closed her eyes hoping that it would be all over. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a very upset Kikyo. She gingerly walked over to her and placed her hand on Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyou looked up, but all Kagome saw was a face full of tears.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen." She said. Her voice was soft as the gentle wind blowing across your face. "Well at least she isn't thinking about killing me and taking Inu Yasha back to he** with her." She thought.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were still at it. Inu Yasha's arm was wounded, but he still went on. As for Sesshomaru, he wasn't ready to give up the fight.  
  
"Just give it up Inu Yasha. She doesn't love you anymore." He said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"It's not about her anymore. It's about you taking what is mine. The Tetsusaiga and Kikyo. You just won't stop till you get exactly what you want!" Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"And you won't stop chatting till you get exactly what you want." He joked. His expression was though still the same; motionless.  
  
"Look you can have Kikyo.see if I care. But I swear you won't have the Tetsusaiga!" He vowed. There was silence in the area  
  
Finally the fight was over. Kikyo ran over to Sesshomaru, and hugged him, only to see Inu Yasha carried his sword and walk away.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She called. He stopped, and turned around. He couldn't bear to see them. He was still hurt. He wanted to continue walking, but his heart didn't let him.  
  
"I didn't' even get the chance to say.goodbye." She said as her voice trailed off. Tears began to run down her cheeks, as she watched her former beloved and his friends disappear into the forest. Suddenly, she felt a clawed hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Shall we go Kikyo?" (Gee that rhymes ^_^) Sesshomaru asked. She didn't speak. She didn't want him to see her like this. Not after his victory. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"Well then, let's go." He said.  
  
As they both walked through the forest, Kikyo thought only of Inu Yasha and how betrayed he felt, but a smile brightened when she just realized that he would be happier because he would know that she would want it to be this way.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" She asked. The youkai looked down at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear."  
  
THE END  
  
Torisakura: *crying* oh that was so romantic. *blows nose*  
  
Inu Yasha: *smirk* Oh great, another chick flick.  
  
Sesshomaru: For once, I have to agree with the hanyo.  
  
Inu Yasha: *Glare*  
  
Torisakura: *thinks to self* Well at least Shippo liked it.  
  
Shippo: Yeah!  
  
Inu Yasha: *surprised* How'd you get here?  
  
Shippo: *smiles* I'm not telling  
  
Inu Yasha: *gets angry* Oh you better tell me or else  
  
Shippo: no  
  
The two get into a fight, as Sesshy~chan watches on in amusement. ( Finally!) 


	3. Hearts a breakin

Chapter three is up. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I just adore them! ^_^  
  
But as you know, I don't own Inu Yasha; therefore, you can't sue. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Well, that's putting it in direct terms.  
  
Authoress: Yep.  
  
Oh yeah forgot to tell you, there are 3 of flashbacks in here.  
  
The heat of the fire increased, as Miroku threw in more firewood. He wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve, and walked back over to the spot where he sat before: Next to Sango.  
  
"I swear it gets hotter and hotter every time." Sango said, fanning herself.  
  
"Yeah Miroku. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put so much wood in after all." Kagome chimed in. Kagome looked at Shippo and Kiala only to see them fast asleep. She smiled at the cute little sleeping forms.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome noticed Inu Yasha far off in the corner of the room. He looked like he was deep in thought, but she knew that there was something more.  
  
{Inu Yasha looks so depressed.Oh that's right; Miroku told me that he found Kikyo with Sesshomaru. No wonder! Boy I feel sorry for him. I wish there was something I can do to make him feel better.} She thought.  
  
Suddenly, she was face to face with an annoyed hanyou. She jerked back, almost falling flat on her back.  
  
"Something fascinates you?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Uh no!" Kagome lied, giving off a nervous smile.  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Cause you keep looking at me that's why!" He yelled. Then, he got up and left the hut, sliding the wooden door loudly behind him.  
  
Kagome really felt bad. After what Inu Yasha went through today, she had to go and make it worse! (But he's always like that isn't he? ^_^)  
  
"Don't worry Lady Kagome, he's just going through some emotional turmoil right now, but he'll get over it." Said a small voice.  
  
Kagome turned her head to see a pint size yukai sitting Indian-style on her shoulder.  
  
"Myoga? When did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, well you see." He said nervously.  
  
It was well known that when something bad goes down, Myoga isn't around to help. (Where he goes, no-one-knows. -_-)  
  
"Oh never mind; I just want to know why he is acting this way? He is never like this when he .wait! He's never lost a battle has he?" She asked.  
  
"True he hasn't, but that's not the point. You see Inu Yasha has lost more than a battle. He lost the priestess Kikyo to Sesshomaru, and her reliance."  
  
"Reliance?"  
  
"Inu Yasha believes that throughout all of her hatred, somewhere very deep in her heart, she still had feelings for him." Myoga answered.  
  
"Before Naraku got to them, they used to rely on each other, making them the best of friends." He continued.  
  
Kagome finally understood. {Inu Yasha feels betrayed. He had feelings for her; strong feelings, and it was taken away by Sesshomaru.} She thought.  
  
Then she stood up. "Then, we'll just have to get them back together!"  
  
"Well how will you do that?" Asked Miroku, who happened to be listening on their conversation.  
  
Kagome didn't think of that.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Kikyo may be miles away. How will we find them?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Wait! Isn't Sesshomaru the lord of the West lands?" She asked. Well, that's where we'll go!" She said.  
  
{I have got to get Inu Yasha and Kikyo back together}  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
Kikyo ran over to the other side where the Inu group stood; that's when she noticed Kagome.  
  
{Uh-oh, she sees me; I'm in for it now.} Kagome thought. She closed her eyes hoping that it would be all over.but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a very upset Kikyo. She gingerly walked over to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kikyo looked up, but all Kagome saw was a face full of tears.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen." Kikyo said.  
  
"END FLASHBACK}  
  
{Don't worry Kikyo; I'll make things better.I promise} She declared.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, here's the plan." Kagome said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kikyo couldn't get the image of Inu Yasha out of her memory. He looked so angry, defeated, and heartbroken. She tossed and turned violently in her sleep, as her nightmare worsened.  
  
Inside her dream.  
  
The scene is pitch black; Kikyo walks towards what seems to be a silhouette. As she gets closer, she recognizes the figure.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She calls out. Her voice echoes through the endless void.  
  
There is no answer  
  
"Inu Yasha can you hear me?" She called out again.  
  
Still no answer  
  
As she walks towards him, he suddenly walks away only looking back once. Kikyo, afraid that she would never see him again, runs to him; or at least tries to. The closer she gets to him, the farther away he gets.  
  
{It seems like he is trying to get out of my reach!} She thought. Suddenly, the floor opens up; she falls into the dark hole in the ground.  
  
"Inu Yashaaaaaaaaaa!" She cries, but again there is no answer.  
  
She continues to fall through the pit that really never seems to end. She looks behind her, and to her horror, she sees on the ground a field of sharp wooden spikes.  
  
A/N: Ok, the nightmare is finally over (Phew!)  
  
Kikyo woke up crying. She had never experienced such horror in her life; even when she was alive.  
  
With the dream still fresh in her mind, she left her sleeping quarters to go see Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was in the courtyard of his castle, looking at the moon. For some strange reason, he has been looking at the moon for the past 3 days. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps approaching. It was Kikyo. He noticed that something was upsetting her.  
  
He held her by the hand, and guided her to sit down next to him. As she did, he also noticed that she had bee crying.  
  
"Is something bothering you priestess?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo wiped away her tears, and answered without frustration.  
  
"I had a dream; it seemed precognitive. I dreamed that Inu Yasha was slipping away from me. It seemed awfully painful!" She cried.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed interested in the priestess's story; the word "Inu Yasha slipping away" mentioned seemed to come to his attention.  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"By losing him, I have to face dire consequences. Something doesn't seem right; maybe the gods are trying to tell me something." She added.  
  
"I wonder what they're trying to inform you about." He said, stroking her long black hair; obviously trying to calm her down.or leave her into a false sense of security.  
  
Suddenly Jaken, Sesshomaru's retainer, ran into the courtyard as if something terrible was chasing him.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, Master Sesshomaru! The plan was full proof! Master, you are a genius; getting the priestess to fall in love with you, so you can do away with Inu Yasha once and for all; pure genius!"  
  
His cover was blown completely, and there stood one angry priestess.  
  
"Plan?" Her voice rose.  
  
Again, she has been betrayed. She had never felt so cheated in her life!  
  
"HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH SOMEONES EMOTIONS LIKE THAT?" She yelled.  
  
There was no answer from both the Yukai and his advisor.  
  
"USING ME TO GET RID OF INU YASHA?"  
  
Tears streamed down her eyes, as her anger rose into an immense level.  
  
What do you take me for? A fool?" She asked under her breath.  
  
As she ran back to her room, Sesshomaru glared at Jaken; eyes burning a crimson red. (Oh Jaken, you're in trouble ^o^)  
  
"You Baka!" He said in a low voice; Lethal and cruel.  
  
"M-Master, what troubles you?" Jaken nervously asked.  
  
The angry Yukai grabbed the frightened green things color, and lifted him up by this collar up to his eye level.  
  
Jaken squeaked with terror, as he tried to wiggle himself out of his master's tight grip.  
  
"You ruined everything! How do you expect me to get rid of that damn half- breed if you keep running your mouth?" He asked squeezing him tighter.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, gomenasai!" He cried.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, as he prayed to the gods that Sesshomaru wouldn't either turn into a gigantic dog, or worse.  
  
"Gomenasai Master Sesshomaru, I'll never do it again I swear to the-" "ENOUGH!" He barked.  
  
Jaken recoiled, knowing that this was it; he was going to die, but nothing happened.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes where back to normal, and his grip loosened; and as a result, poor little Jaken fell on the ground head first. (Laughing madly ^o^)  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the moon once more, and began to walk back to the castle.  
  
As Jaken picked himself up and gasping for air, Sesshomaru stopped and looked back.  
  
"Make sure you don't." He warned.  
  
Little Jaken nodded, and watched his master disappear into the darkness.  
  
With anger, heartbreak, and revenge swirling around madly inside her, Kikyo buried her head in her arms on the windowsill crying.  
  
"Inu Yasha, how could this have happened? My heart feels so heavy because of this burden. Sesshomaru; as long as I am still able to walk, I will never forgive you.NEVER!!!" She cried.  
  
Out of the blue, Rin (Yay Rin's here! ^o^) who was skipping through the halls, happened to notice Kikyo crying in her room. Curious, she approached the sulking form, and stood next to her.  
  
Kikyo turned a bit to see who was standing there. Kikyo has never seen her before.not up close anyway.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Rin; why does lady cry?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Rin is it? Beautiful name Rin." Kikyo said as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.  
  
"Why does lady cry?" Rin asked again. "I'm sad." She answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've lost someone I've loved." Kikyo answered.  
  
"The cute little doggy that Sesshomaru hates?"  
  
{Little doggy? Oh she means Inu Yasha.} She thought.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rin sat down, smoothing her kimono. Then she looked up and smiled; her eyes were of innocence and play.  
  
"Then Rin should help!" She said.  
  
Kikyo chuckled to herself {How determined} She thought.  
  
"Well how? She asked.  
  
"Rin will help you run away from Sesshomaru-samma." She whispered pointing to the door.  
  
"Arigato Rin." Kikyo said as she got to her feet.  
  
Rin got up and grabbed her hand, leading her to a small corridor. Kikyo had no idea where this girl was leading her, but she that she meant well.  
  
Rin opened a small door leading to the outside. Kikyo smiled at Rin again, only to be hugged by her.  
  
"Rin will be missing lady." She whispered.  
  
"Kikyo is my name." She said.  
  
"Then Rin shall miss Kikyo." Rin replied.  
  
Tears came to Rin's eyes, as she gave her new friend a hug for the last time, tighter than the first one.  
  
"And I will miss you too." She said, while comforting her.  
  
To Kikyo, Rin reminded her of Kaiede when she was younger. The thought of her little sister made her smile.  
  
And that, Kikyo disappeared through the door, never to be seen again by the young Rin.  
  
"She's escaped." Said a familiar voice, as he once again looked at the moon from his window.  
  
Authoress: Oh something is going to happen ^_^  
  
Kagome: I just can't believe that she left the castle, after the plan that I had in store. .  
  
Authoress: Calm down Kagome.  
  
Miroku: I wonder where she's off to.  
  
Inu Yasha: *shows claws* Why do you want to know? Miroku: Uh, no reason. ^_^() Authoress: Um.Ok.Well anyway, I can't wait to post up chapter 4. "Entangled Passion." Kikyo: Rated PG-13 for language and mild ..uh oh never mind I forgot Miroku is sitting behind me. Miroku: ^___^ *Sango hits him with the boomerang bone* 


	4. Entangled Passion

Authoress: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! (Hugs them all)  
  
Inu Yasha: Cheerful aren't you?  
  
Authoress: Yep! ^_^  
  
Miroku: I wanna hug! ^__^  
  
*hits him with the bunt end of her katana*  
  
Miroku: @_@ OW!  
  
"How could she do this to me?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
His eyes were filled with hurt; holding back tears that just wanted to pour out.  
  
He looked at the view of the smaller trees, as he re-positioned himself on the branch. (Yep he's sitting in a tree ^_^)  
  
{Damn that Sesshomaru for taking her away from me! How could she betray me like that?}He thought.  
  
He jumped off the branch, and with his hanyou abilities, he jumped from tree to tree.  
  
Flashbacks of Kikyo and the fight plagued his mind, as he tried to concentrate on where he was going.  
  
{Flash Back}  
  
"You would do this Sesshomaru; first the Tetsusaiga, and now Kikyo?! "Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well, I guess I've got two things now." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Just give it up Inu Yasha. She doesn't love you anymore."  
  
After the fight ended, they both only a few scratches and bruises. Kikyo ran over to Sesshomaru, and hugged him. (Right in front of Inu Yasha! 0_0)  
  
{End Flash Back}  
  
"Damn Sesshomaru, curse Kikyo. I hate you both!" He yelled, as he disappeared into the trees.  
  
Suddenly, he realized that something was missing.  
  
"My scabbard!" He said. "I must have left it near the well."  
  
He finally reached his destination. (The well)  
  
30 minutes later, he still couldn't find it.  
  
"Damn, I can't find the scabbard anywhere!" He said as he continued to look around.  
  
Suddenly over at the well, was a faint blue column of light.  
  
It frightened him just a little bit, but he didn't show it; he was ready for anything.  
  
And out of the blue luminous light, appeared a woman.  
  
She was a strange looking woman at that.  
  
She had the skin of bronze and black hair with silver highlights that seemed to glow from the moonlight. What shocked him the most was her eyes. They were the color of a tiger's eye. (You know the stone?)  
  
Her clothes were not of his time either. It seemed to be centuries old, and very aristocratic. She wore a white kimono with blue cherry blossoms printed on it. Even though her appearance was strange, she was quite attractive; even to Inu Yasha.  
  
{Who the hell is she? And what is she?} Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"Who are you?" He called.  
  
But there was no answer. Annoyed, he called out again.  
  
"I said who are you?"  
  
"That is no concern of yours." She answered.  
  
Then she disappeared and reappeared behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped back, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"What do you want with me?" He asked.  
  
"Only to tell you, that you have not been deceived by the one called Kikyo." She answered.  
  
"How do you know who Kikyo is?" He yelled.  
  
The mysterious woman smiled. "Again that is not a concern of yours."  
  
"Oh really?" He said. "In case you didn't notice wench, IT IS!"  
  
Suddenly he lunged at her with full force, only to be paralyzed by the woman's electric shock.  
  
"I wasn't finished Inu Yasha!" She scolded.  
  
"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" He whispered painfully.  
  
The woman then appeared closer to him.  
  
"Kimiko." She whispered.  
  
As a gentle breeze danced by, she disappeared; releasing Inu Yasha.  
  
He got up, and searched around for her. There was nothing; laying on the bone-eaters well, was an authentic hair ornament. He picked it up, and studied it. He noticed that on the top of the ornament, was the Japanese character "noble child". Wanting to show Miroku, he placed it in side his obi belt.  
  
{I've got to show Miroku this!} He thought.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" A voice called from the woods.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
"I knew I would find you here." She said running towards him.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why did you leave us like that?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think? I got angry." He answered, as he turned away from her and folded his arms.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to just run off like that; we would have needed you in case we were attacked." She explained.  
  
"Well, you have Miroku and Sango with you?" He asked sarcastically. "Yeah but what if something really powerful attacked us? Like Sesshomaru?" She asked.  
  
{Uh oh, I shouldn't have said that.} She thought.  
  
"Don't you ever say that name in front of me again, do you hear me!" He yelled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I didn't mean to." Kagome said shyly.  
  
There was no answer. Kagome  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to turn her back to him. She felt so guilty for what had just happened. She didn't know what to say next.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome.I just need time alone right now." He said.  
  
"I know.maybe I should leave."  
  
Inu Yasha spun around, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"No don't leave! I was about to go back to the village anyway." He said.  
  
"Besides, I think I need the company right now."  
  
Kagome smiled, now knowing that he was feeling just a little bit better.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kikyo wandered through the woods, trying to get back to the village, when she heard strange noises behind her. She turned around, to see that it was a small fox.  
  
"Well hello there." She said kneeling down to it.  
  
The fox jerked back, and barred its little teeth. (Awww how cute ^_^) Kikyo smiled, even though she was quite aware that she might be in danger; if this was a cub, then the mother must be near by.  
  
So to avoid any confrontation, she got to her feet and walked away; knowing that the fox would follow; and sure enough, it did. (Awww that's so cute! ^o^) The fox followed Kikyo all the way down to her favorite spot on the hill overlooking the village, where she decided to take a break.  
  
She sat down in the short grass, and waited for the little fox to approach her. The little fox licked its paw, and laid down inches away from her.  
  
{Poor thing, it must have been separated from its mother} She thought.  
  
{If I leave it here unattended, it will surely die. It can't take care of itself yet.}  
  
While the little fox slept, Kikyo overlooked the village; her village. She missed her home so much, knowing that she could never return. (That's because she's dead -_- The villagers would freak out if they saw her.) Could she really blame Inu Yasha for her death, even though it was Naraku's doing? And why did Naraku want to kill her? Was it for the Shikon No Tama? Those questions made her think about that fateful day, no matter how painful it was.  
  
A gentle breeze blew by, entangling itself in her long black hair, causing her snap out of her deep thinking.  
  
She glanced back at the sleeping fox, not knowing what to do next. She wanted to go find Inu Yasha right away, and explain to him about what had happened today; but how could she do that, when he's angry at her?  
  
{The villagers are asleep, so it would be alright.} She thought.  
  
She got to her feet, and carefully positioned the small fox in her arms, and headed towards the village.  
  
{Back in the village}  
  
{Crack!!!}  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled, as she clobbered the perverted monk once again with her gigantic boomerang.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at the two expectedly; obviously knowing that when those two were alone, Miroku would always try to hit on Sango; only to be hit by Sango. (He never learns ^_^)  
  
"What did he do now Sango?" Kagome asked sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"That pervert! He tried to grope me again!" She yelled, as she walked over towards Kagome. As the two talked about the incident, Inu Yasha walked over towards the big hole in the ground.  
  
"You'll never learn will you Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked sarcastically, as he pulled the injured monk out of the ground.  
  
"Huh? Oh guess not." He joked. He dusted himself off, and sat back down.  
  
"You know me; no matter where you put it, it was quite rewarding." He added.  
  
"You're sick do you know that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
{Silence}  
  
"Well anyway, what can you tell me about this?" He asked, as he pulled the hair ornament out of his obi belt.  
  
Miroku studied it carefully, and ran his finger over the Japanese character.  
  
"Well, it seems to be an old hair ornament; probably around the Ashikaga Shogun era." Miroku said.  
  
"It also seems to belong to someone of nobility; you see the Japanese character on the top of the ornament, says "noble child". He added.  
  
"Kimiko." Inu Yasha said under his breath.  
  
"Are you familiar with the name Kimiko?" He asked.  
  
"Kimiko was the wife of a shogun." Miroku answered.  
  
"Where did you find this?" He asked studying the ornament once more.  
  
"The well." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"Why don't you let me hold it for a while, so I can study it some more; see if I can get a better answer." He suggested.  
  
"Better yet, why don't I take it?" Kagome suggested while overhearing their conversation.  
  
"I don't trust you Miroku. You might sell it. So what I'll do is take it to the museum in my realm, and ask questions." She added.  
  
Miroku nodded reluctantly, knowing that she was right; and he was going to sell it too. (*laughing like crazy*)  
  
As Miroku handed the ornament over to Kagome, Inu Yasha picked up a scent.a very familiar scent at that. It sounded like someone was coming.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up defensively, and turned to the group. "You guys stay here! I don't want anyone getting hurt! He said. This one is between it and me!"  
  
The two did exactly what he told them to do, and watched the hanyou disappear into the darkness.  
  
Inu Yasha ran through the woods faster than he could probably go; the scent was getting stronger and stronger, until it lead him to.the tree. The old sacred tree that had him pinned for 50 years. This was ominous; no one was there, and surely he wasn't still there either. Suddenly, as he turned around to leave, there was Kikyo!  
  
Authoress: Ooooo a cliff hanger! ^o^  
  
Kagome: Aw man, I wanted to find out what happenes next!  
  
Shippo: Me toooo *Starts crying*  
  
Inu Yasha: QUIT YOUR BAWLING!!!  
  
Authoress: Stay turned for the next chapter "Battle to the finish; love me forever"  
  
Miroku: Oooo nice title. 


End file.
